The Other Side of Aang Book 4: Air
by xtremesweetness
Summary: Everyone has a dark side, right? Even the nicest person in the world has a different personality to hide. Now, Aang must face his worst enemy... him!Special guests: Shoji, On Ji, Headmaster, Kanna, Suki, Hakoda, Guru Pathik and many more!
1. Chapter 1: What's wrong with him?

**I'm really bummed that Avater: The Last Airbender's over which is one of the best show ever made. Anyway, this drabble happens in a year after Aang defeated the Phoenix King.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, yada yada yada …

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: What's Wrong With Him?**

Katara's POV

It's been a year since Aang; The Avatar had ended the Fire Lord's cruel reign and brought peace to the world. Actually, I've been worried about him for a while.

Last week, I saw him wearing a strange hat and hurried to the door and slammed it. He didn't even take breakfast. He's hardly talking to me for the past weeks and I rarely see him lately.

He's always outside the house, or staying in his room. During dinner, when I had a chance to steal a glance from him, he was just staring at his plate full of vegetables and he'll eat, not a single word comes out of his mouth. I never thought that a person, who actually lives with me, can be so distant.

I wonder what's bothering him so much that makes him act this way?

________________________________________________________________________

Sokka's POV

I can't believe that Aang, the most cheerful person I know, can be so quiet as if he wasn't there. He's totally ignoring me and Katara and Toph! How could he not find my jokes unfunny? But I'm hilarious! Everyone should love my jokes. Whenever I tell the gang about something funny, he'll just smile weakly while Katara and Toph are holding their sides because of extreme laughter. And he's wearing that stupid hat. It's not like he has to hide he's identity again. The war's over, for cryin' out loud! It's been like weeks since he started acting like this and I'm sick of it. I'll get to the bottom of this. Time for a man-to-man talk with Aang.

______________________________________________________________________

Toph's POV

Okay. Twinkletoes has finally gone overboard. I mean seriously, how could this chatter box be so silent for a long period of time? Not only that, he's been acting downright weird. After our Earthbending practices, he'll only say " Well, that wasn't bad. See you later, Toph." And he walks away. Whenever he passes by at the living room, he'll usually say "Hey guys! What's up?". But now, he goes straight to the door, without saying goodbye or ask us if what we were doing or anything at all. He clearly ignores us. Who the heck pushed the mute button? Does Sokka and Katara notice Aang's attitude shift? I do hope so…

________________________________________________________________________

**If you're wondering about what Aang's attitude shift too then you have to wait for the next chapter… See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aang's Dark Side

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm not that creative to make such a wonderful triology.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: Aang's Dark Side**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Aang's POV

It's already morning. I stretched my arms and reluctantly got out of bed. I changed into my Earth Kingdom clothes and went towards the mirror. A few weeks ago, I woke up in the morning and found out hair started spurting out of my head again. It was very unusual that my hair grew so long that overnight. And when I tried to shave it, in a few minutes, my hair will grow back in exactly the same length, only it becomes thicker than it was a few minutes before I shaved it. The same process happen every time so I decided to put on this silly hat so no one would notice. The problem is, everyone's getting sick of it.

Flashback

"_Aang as friendly advice, would you please take that hat off. What's wrong with your head anyway?" Sokka remarked._

"_I agree with Sokka. Maybe you should take it off. It isn't exactly winter for you to wear that," Katara agreed._

"_Um, I think it's best for me to keep it on my head," I replied._

"_Come on twinkletoes! Just take it off! I may be blind, but that thing's been totally bugging me," Toph exclaimed. _

_I shook my head. "I can't."_

"_Why not?" Katara quried._

"_I just can't," I said._

Flashback Ended

I don't know what's wrong with me! What's going on?!? Every now and then, I feel empty, like my heart's been ripped into a million pieces. I'm not always in the mood to talk to anyone, not even my friends.

I always feel sad, being hated by everybody, even though the fact is everyone "adores" me because I saved the world.

(Sigh) I guess I'll have to find out myself sooner or later.

________________________________________________________________________

**Dinner**

Aang was just sitting silently, repeatedly poking his food with his chopsticks.

"Uh, Aang?" Katara asked in a worried voice. "What's wrong? You haven't even touched your meal."

Aang put down his chopsticks and began touching his food with his fingers, having no expression in his face.

"That's not what I meant," Katara explained. "You seemed to be pretty bummed today."

"Probably because your cooking stinks so much," Sokka sneered.

"Admit it twinkletoes. Even you can't stand Katara's cooking," Toph smirked.

"It's fine," Aang said in a modulate tone, still playing with his food.

"But you did not eat anything," she reasoned.

Aang said nothing.

Katara shook her head. "I don't have the slightest idea 'bout what is gong on. What happened to the cheery Aang we used to know?"

Sokka rubbed his chin. "My speculation: It has something to do with his weird hat."

Toph shrugged. "Maybe."

Aang didn't respond.

Katar reached out to him and took his hat off. For some reason, Aang didn't stop her like he usually does. Katara took it off, revealing Aang's black hair. His bangs almost covered his expressionless eyes. He's still not reacting.

------Moment of Silence----

"You've been secretly growing your hair?!? Why didn't you tell us?" Katara cried.

"The word 'secretly' explains it all, Sugar Queen," Toph remarked.

"It does look good on him," Sokka studied.

Aang looked at them for a second and then peered away.

"We're waiting for an explanation Aang," Toph stood up. "What else are you hiding from us?"

Finally, Aang responded. "I don't know."

"_That's not the kind of answer I was expecting from him," Katara thought. "But I'm going to get the real answers right now!"_

"What's going on Aang? You skip meals, you do nothing, you say nothing… and now you've been growing hair and we don't even have the slightest idea! Just tell us what's wrong. We've known each other for almost 3 years. You can tell us everything," Katara assures.

"I told you, I don't know what's happening to me," Aang buried his head in his arms. "A few weeks ago, I woke up and found out a head full of hair. And every time I shave it, in a few minutes it goes back to the way it was. Everything seems so gloomy, so unhappy. It's like I don't even know who I am anymore."

Sokka stopped gobbling his turkey. "Okay, I seriously think you need a therapy session. But, when Katara told you to tell us everything, she didn't mean _everything._ I mean, come on! When you shave your head, it'll take months for you until it'll grow in that length. You actually expect us to believe that?"

"Actually, Aang's not lying," Toph spoke up.

Katara and Sokka gazed at her.

"About anything," Toph continued. "He's not lying about feeling downy or the crazy thing on his head. He's telling the truth."

Katara slowly motioned to Aang and wrapped her arms around him.

Aang's response was pulling away from her hug, and went directly towards the living room.

She stared at him. "Aang where are you going?"

Aang continued to walk towards the door, and then faints.

"AANG!" Katara screamed and ran towards him. Sokka and Toph followed. Katara tried to touch him, but pulled back her hand in an instant. "He's burning up! Is he having a fever?"

"He's breathing and heartbeat are both normal… Wait! There's something wrong." Toph pulls both Sokka and Katara away from Aang.

_A big flash of blue light came out of Aang's shaking body. Everyone shielded their eyes against the immense light. The light disappeared. And their attention went back to him._

"No. It can't be," Katara said.

There were two Aangs lying in front of them!

Sokka kept on rubbing his eyes. "There can't be two Aangs at once. The light must've been playing tricks on us."

"So, I'm not the only one hallucinating," Toph began. "I can really feel the two of them lying on the ground. They both have the exact position, exact height, exact weight, exact everything!"

"Are you suggesting Aang split into two?" Sokka huffed.

"How should I know?" Toph grimaced.

One Aang (the one on the left) stood up.

"Aang?" Katara queried.

He inspected his hands; he touched his pale cheeks, and looked at his body. He laughed devilishly.

"I've finally done it. I'm finally out!"

The second Aang stood up slowly. "Uh…" he touched his forehead. "What hit me?" He peered to his left, and saw an exact replica of him, smiling mischievously at him. "Who are you?" He turned to his stupefied friends. "What's he doing here?" He turned back to his replica. "And why do you look exactly like---"

"You? Of course I am, stupid. I'm a part of you. Or at least, I was," The boy finished for him. He earthbended Sokka and Katara an earth cage, while he waterbended Toph's cage in a similar form.

"Aaahh!" they yelled.

"So, you call these our friends, right? How pathetic. I can't believe I'm actually you," he sneered.

"Whoever you are, just leave them alone!" Aang said. "They have nothing to do with anything."

"I'm not actually interested in them," the other Aang replied.

"Who or what are you?"

The other Aang shook his head. "I think I already answered that question. But it seems like I haven't made my point as clearly as I can, I'll repeat it again. I am you. You are me. Got it? I'm actually the hatred and unhappiness you've been keeping all these years in your itty bitty heart," he made a heart shape on his chest and grinned at Aang. "You got that don't you? In other words, I'm just a small, insignificant part of you that's been trying to break out for years. And as you can see, I finally succeeded."

Aang was too dumbfounded to speak.

"Aww… why so sad? You should be grateful. You've been trying to keep me hidden for thousands of years. At least the burden's a little bit light now, don't you think?" He circled at Katara, Toph and Sokka, who were still in their cages.

"Get away from them!" Aang shouted.

"No need to be harsh, Aang. Remember, you can't be talking to yourself like that," he's evil grin grew wider. "How about if I offer a proposition to you? Being the Avatar is so hard, am I right?" He circled at Aang. "Of course I am. Don't you think it's very unfair that you've been keeping the world safe for centuries and you still haven't claimed your rightful place in this world?"

"What are you implying?" Aang asked cautiously.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You can't be this slow, can you? I'm trying to say is that you should be the one who's running everything in this world. And when I said you, I also meant including me." He looked at him with his cold grey eyes. "What do you say?"

"No Aang! Don't do it!" Katara opposed.

"I wasn't talking to you, Little Miss Stupid!" The Evil Aang retorted.

Toph laughed. Sokka, Katara and Aang glared at him.

"What? I'm just surprised that those words actually came out of his mouth," Toph explained.

"So? Are you doing this or not?" The other Aang asked him.

Aang thought for a minute.

_"No Aang! Don't do this!" Katara screamed in her head._

_"Aang! Don't listen to him, I mean you, I mean… whatever. Just don't listen to the guy who's voice is just like you… only creepier," Sokka thought._

_"Say no, Aang! Please say No!" Toph pleaded._

"I won't. I won't do this. And neither are you," Aang protested.

"Well, I'm really sorry it has to end up this way, but," he punched Aang at the face and kicked him at the stomach.

"Aang! No!" Katara cried.

"Look at that, lover boy. She's actually cheering for you." He ginned and held Aang's chin, so that he could see him face to face. "Don't worry. I do have Plan B in this situation. Oh and by the way. You can never shave of the hair on your head. You can only cut it in a few inches, but you can't shave it all. Remember, it's our mark…" He laughed and smashed the door open with his airbending, leaving his other self on the floor, unconscious.

________________________________________________________________________

**Well, I do hope you guys liked it, somehow. Please review! I'd like to see your comments or any violent reactions.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors

**Okay. You're probably wondering how the cast looks like now, especially now that there are now 2 Aangs in the story. Here's the scoop. **

**Aang (the original) – He has a messy, black hair which covers almost his entire eyes, grey-hazel eyes, has a height the same as Katara's and acquired a more muscular build. He now wears Earth Kingdom clothes (brown short sleeves, green wristbands, black and green outer vest, brown pants and flat boots with dark brown with green streaks) in order for him to fit in Ba Sing Se. **

**Aang (Aang's evil duplicate) – Has black hair with side bangs covering his left eye, has a darker and more sinister looking grey eyes, has a height the same as Katara's and acquired a muscular build. Wears the same clothes as the original Aang (except the fact that it is darker).**

**Katara – She still looks the same and wears the same old green robe she wore when the series ended, but she seems to have stopped growing.**

**Sokka – He's more buff, and his voice doesn't crack anymore. Hooray! Still wears the same old clothes. Grew about 5 inches.**

**Toph – Her bangs we're even longer and her hair bun as well. Her height is about Aang's shoulder. Still wears the same clothes, but much cleaner for Katara always washes them secretly.**

**Disclaimer: **Can't own Avatar. Never did. Never will.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Rumors**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Aang woke up, trying his best to get off his bed. His stomach hurts. His face hurts. His entire body hurts. "Mmm…mmmm," he mumbled in sorrow, touching his aching cheek. He put on his clothes and faced the mirror. He can see two of himself, the other one was smirking evilly at him. In horror, he rubbed his eyes and stared at the mirror again. The reflection was gone. "Why is this happening to me?" Aang grumbled and went to the kitchen. He spotted a bowl full of water. He bended the water in the bowl and turned it into ice, firmly placing it on his battered cheek.

"Aang?" a voice called him.

He turned around and saw Sokka standing by the kitchen door.

"You'd better come see this," he told him. Aang followed Sokka to the living room, where Katara was situated on the couch.

"Good Morning, everyone," Toph chirped, banging her bedroom door open. "Hey Aang. Feeling better?"

He continuously rubbed the ice on his cheek. "Yeah. I guess so."

"I'm not sure you're going to be happy about this," Katara told him, handing him a newspaper. He took it and read.

_There was a reported robbery last night at an exclusive store in Ba Sing Se costing about 800 000 gold pieces. Witnesses have claimed that it was a teenage boy who committed this crime. Others told us that it was probably one of the members of the Kibuki gang. Some reported that the boy resembled the world's savior; Avatar Aang. But these are rather just speculations on who would be the possible suspect. No one knows who did it; nevertheless, sooner or later he would be brought to justice and to give the prior punishment that will fit to his wrongdoing._

Aang frowned. "Great. He's only been out for one night and he's already causing trouble."

Toph kept on waving her hand. "Uh hello? There's a girl here who can't read!"

Aang read it to her.

"Wow. Your other self's really good. Maybe he's trying to frame you so people will think you're bad," Toph began.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sokka queried.

"I don't know," Aang shook his head. "If people found out that the other me's been causing this I'm dead for sure."

"If there's one thing I know, he couldn't possibly stayed here in Ba Sing Se. He's probably wrecking havoc at some place far away by now," Sokka stated.

Katara nodded. "Then we have to find him. We can't afford to have another one causing trouble in the world again."

Toph slumped at the nearest chair. "Man! The Avatar's job never really ceases. But how are we supposed to stop him? He's just like Aang! Well, literally he is Aang but my point is how are we going to stop a guy who has all of the Avatar's bending abilities? Not to mention, he's evil and cunning."

Sokka studied Aang. "Hmm… he did say he was Aang's hatred. What do you hate Aang?"

He shook his head again. "I don't have the slightest idea."

"This is just perfect!" Toph huffed. "Now Aang doesn't even know what he hates."

"I think we need help. Someone who can deal with his emotional and spiritual problem," Katara suggested.

"Yeah. But who?" Toph exclaimed.

----------Moment of Silence---------

Aang sat up. "Ha! I got it! I know who can help us!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Uh, Aang? Would you mind telling us where we're headed?" Katara questioned. They we're all riding at Appa (with Momo of course).

"No need to tell you," Aang held the reins tightly. "Cause we're already here."

He landed Appa at the ground and helped his 3 friends to get out of Appa's saddle.

"Ohhh…" Toph mumbled. "I hate flying."

Sokka looked around. "So you brought us all the way from Ba Sing Se to a temple? What do you want, a more serene place to meditate?"

Aang strolled down the hallways with the 3 of them following. "We're at the Eastern Air Temple," he said as they we're nearing a balcony. They saw a man sitting silently. He turned around and peered at the four.

"Well, hello there," the old man greeted.

Aang turned to his friends. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Guru Pathik."

________________________________________________________________________

**I'm so tired!!!! Well, tune in for next chapter! Byerz!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to The Old Times

**Nothing special to say about this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar. But that would be so cool!

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Back to The Old Times**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Aang, Sokka, Toph and katara bowed at the guru.

Guru Pathik smiled at them. "I never guessed that the Avatar would want to come back and meet me again. Seems like you're growing in a much faster rate than I expected. How old are you now?"

"I'm 13. But I'm turning 14 this autumn," Aang replied.

He chuckled. "I see. And you brought your friends and your girlfriend as well." He winked at Katara.

"What?!? She's not my girlfriend!" Aang protested.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Katara opposed. Sokka and Toph were grinning from ear to ear.

"Take it easy, he was just teasing you guys," Toph exclaimed, still grinning. _"Yup! He caught both of you off guard. I think I'm starting to like this guru."_

Sokka smirked. _"It's about time! My sister finally likes Aang. I can get back at her after all that jokes about me and Suki." _

Guru Pathik laughed harder. "(sigh) I remember when I was a kid. Can you please tell me why you have visited?"

"I wanted to ask for your assistance," Aang explained. "There's this guy, who um... looks like me. Well, practically he is me. I don't exactly know how I'm going to explain this."

"I would," Toph stepped up. "I'll make this short and sweet. Aang's evil self is running around and is obviously causing bad stuff. Got that?"

He nodded. "You went to the right person. We'll talk about this tomorrow. You kids need rest."

________________________________________________________________________

**The Next Day……**

Aang stretched. "So, what do you want me to do? Drink some of those banana and onion juice?"

"We must deal with your inner turmoil."

"You think I have turmoil?"

The guru nodded. "If you don't, why would there be another Aang who's evil?

Aang sat in front of him. "So, what now?"

"I'm going to ask you some questions. Before this whole thing happened, did you feel any different?"

"Well, kinda. I feel all gloomy and unloved."

"Aahh.. I see… depression."

"You think I'm depressed?"

"What did the tour other self said to you before he left?" he ignored Aang's question.

"He said that it was my hatred and my unhappiness that lead him to form. And that he wants me to me to rule the world or something like that."

"Did you agree?"

"Are you serious? Of course not."

"Do you hate anything?"

"I don't know… Maybe. Maybe not."

"Personally, I think you do, even now. Your hate for hatred."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now you're confusing me."

"That feeling is very hard to describe. You'll figure it out when you're certain you feel it. I advise you to meditate most of the time. Think a lot. And talk to your friends. You'll feel a lot better."

Aang nodded. _Okay. This is a lot more like therapy to me. And am I really a depressed person?_

__________________________________________________________________________

**Hahahaha! This is really a filler than a chapter. Well, I'll make sure next chapter's a little bit long. There's going to be a lot of fluffy Kataang goodness….**

**Byerz!**


	5. Chapter 5: Horribly Worried

**Dedicate this to the guys out there who love Kataang fluff. Sorry to the Zutara fans. It is the continuation of the series so Kataang must be implied. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **(sigh) How many times do I have to type this; I don't own Avatar and never will…

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: Horribly Worried**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Katara's POV

"Has anyone you guys seen Aang? Dinner's ready," I said.

"He's probably of talking with that guru- guy," Toph waved her hand lazily. "He's going to come back here when he's hungry. Just be patient."

"Yeah. No need to worry about him, Katara," Sokka inquired. "He can take care of himself. Now stop chattering and feed us. We're hungry."

"Okay," I replied unconvincingly. I placed the plates in front of them and laid down the food.

_Sokka and Toph were busy scampering on their meatballs. But no matter how much I tried, my thoughts always come back to Aang. This isn't the first time he skipped dinner. He's always wandering around, and I don't actually have the navigation skills to find him. Not only that, but he's extremely shy when both of us are alone, especially during Waterbending practices. When I try to be near him, he always moves a feet away from me. It seems that he's trying to avoid me somehow. But it only makes me more determined to get closer to him and ask a few questions. If only there's a way for me to read his mind…_

_He definitely crossed the line this time. I've been waiting for 2 hours and he's still not back. He's meal's getting cold and Sokka and Toph are sleeping snugly right now. Where the heck is he? I should ask Guru Pathik. He probably knows where Aang is._

I got out of my sleeping bag and went straight to the guru. He was meditating at the balcony. It's a very nice spot. It has great views.

"Guru Pathik?" I called to him. "Am I bothering you?"

He turned around and faced me. "No. Not at all. I am very pleased to have the Avatar's friend's acquaintance."

"About that, I was wondering if you know where Aang is. It's almost midnight and he's not back yet."

"He's just around the temple. I'm sure his fine," he assured me.

I crossed my arms and tried to contain myself.

He smiled at me. "It's not the only thing that's troubling you, isn't it Katara? Perhaps, it's about him too?"

_Man! He's good._

"I don't know. He's acting strangely, especially when we're alone together. We usually talk about everything, but now, it's like we're divided. He's avoiding me, as if I have a contagious sickness."

"Give him some time to work it out on his own," he advised. "Remember, he's growing up. Strange things happen when people mature." He beamed at me, his smile I can't interpret.

_He's right. Aang is 13. And he is turning 14 in a few weeks from now. But, what does maturing has something to do with Aang's refusal to share a conversation with me? It's not like hormones have something to do with it…Does it? Okay. Maybe a sudden rush of hormones can make a guy act weird when he's with a girl, but Aang's different from any guy. He's not like Sokka who's a sexist…No matter, I think the best way to find out is to ask him myself._

"I think I know where Aang is," Guru Pathik exclaimed.

My heart skipped a beat. "Where?"

________________________________________________________________________

Aang was taking a bath in a small pond he made himself. He submerged his entire face in the water, closing his eyes and let himself drift away. He wondered what if he wasn't the Avatar. He wouldn't have been like this. He would be living a normal life. He would be….

"Aang?" Katara called out, looking around for him.

Aang's eyes opened abruptly. He surfaced, pulled his wet hair out of the way and rubbed his eyes. His whole face turned red at what he saw. "KATARA!"

"I- I'm so sorry, Aang," Katara apologized, trying to look away at Aang's submerged body. "I didn't know you wher-" She didn't finish because he made an earth wall dividing her from the pond.

_"Smooth move, Katara," _she mentally scolded herself. _"Now Aang's going to think you wanted to see him naked! He's going to think you're a pervert. Smooth move. Really smooth."_

Aang quickly withdrew from the water, his heart beating 20 times faster. He paced to the wall. _"Oh man! How did she found out about this place? Good thing I'm still wearing my boxer shorts or she's going to see my… uh… 'something'…,"_ he thought. "Uh, Katara?" his head appeared while the rest of his body remained covered by the wall.

"Yes?" she replied while covering her eyes.

"Wait here." He motioned to the other side of the pond and took his clothes. He used his airbending to get dry and slipped on his pants. "Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" he mumbled nervously.

Still covering her eyes even if there's a large wall separating them, Katara was blushing furiously. She couldn't help but think about seeing Aang bathing. "_There was something different. I saw some... well, muscles where I've never seen in his body before. All right, I admit it. He looks hot. Eh. No wonder the girls back at Ba Sing Se couldn't get enough of him."_

The wall descended, revealing Aang who's now fully dressed and blushing. He made his way towards her. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um, sorry you have to uh… see that."

More heat rose to Katara's cheeks. "I should be the one who's apologizing. I didn't know you where doing something here. I just wanna tell you that you missed dinner." _"Again," she added in her thoughts._

"It's okay. I already ate."

"Oh. Okay."

--------Moment of Silence-------

"So, is this your hiding place?"

"Yeah, if that's what you call it. I kinda spend a lot of time here."

"Do you, I don't know, ever get lonesome?"

"Well, sometimes I do. But at least now I'll no longer be lonesome," he grinned.

Katara twirled a strand of her chestnut hair. _"He's flashing me that dreamy smile of his again. Probably one of his charms or his way to get a lot of girls to fawn at him. Whatever it is, it did work. Right now, I'm turning as red as a tomato. Sokka should try this on Suki. _

"Katara? You okay?" Aang queried.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah! I'm fine. Great hiding place by the way!" she complimented, changing the subject. She went towards the pond and splashed the cool water on her hands and face. Aang sat next to her but keeping a little distance.

"So, wanna try it?" Aang asked with a dopey grin.

"Well, I…" Katara's cheeks were showing a tinge of pink. She clumped her robe.

"Oh…." Aang blushed, getting the message. "You really don't have to take of your robe if you don't want to. I can dry you off. Just take a dip. It'll be fun."

Katara shrugged. "If you say so." She took off her shoes and dipped it on the water. Her whole body followed and she sighed with relief. "This is refreshing."

Aang smiled. "Glad you like it."

"You know, there's still room for one more," she implied.

He knew she was referring to him. "B-but I already bathe."

"I'm sure this is going to be more fun with you," she insisted. Aang stood up and backed a few steps. He removed his wristbands, his outer vest and his inner shirt. Katara couldn't help blushing at the sight of Aang removing his upper clothing. He kept his pants on. He jumped really high (using his airbending) and dived at the pond, splashing the water all over Katara. They both laughed.

"A little bit shaky on the landing. I'd rate that as 6.5," Katara joked.

He chuckled. "I'd better practice on that." He swam towards the edge. Katara did the same but swam on the opposite direction.

Kata closed her eyes. "Ahhhh….. This feels good."

Aang jerked. "Speaking about good, check this out. You'll feel much more relaxed," he dived towards the center of the pond.

Curious, Katara went to the middle, watching Aang doing something underwater. She could feel the water heating up and steam swelling. Suddenly, Aang surfaced, their faces (especially their lips) were dangerously near each other. Both of them were flushing wildly. Aang moved away quickly. He chuckled nervously.

"So, do you like it?" he said, not looking straight at Katara.

"Yeah," Katara didn't want any eye contact either. "The water's great."

"Thanks," Aang said, still embarrassed.

-----------Moment of Silence-------

"So, how did you and the guru go?"

"Fine."

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah."

________________________________________________________________________

"Um, Katara? Are you awake?" Aang asked.

"Hmm... What?" Katara responded.

"Maybe we should go back. It's almost morning. You kinda slept," Aang remarked.

"What?!?!" Katara looked down and she was still on the pond. _I can't believe I slept while I was bathing. Wow. Aang's 'heat-the-water' trick really worked. _She stepped out of the water. _What if Sokka and Toph saw us here? They'd laugh at us!_ "Shoot! I'm soaking wet."

Aang stepped out of the water and dried himself. He put on his clothes. He went to Katara and made her dry.

"Come on. Let's go before Toph and Sokka wakes up."

________________________________________________________________________

They went back to grounds, feeling relieved that Sokka and Toph we're still sleeping soundly.

"Phew. Good thing they're not awake. Maybe we should do the same," Katara suggested.

Aang nodded. He went towards Appa and slept. "Goodnight."

Katara laid next to Toph. "Goodnight." She peered at Aang, who was now closing his eyes and began to dream. _If only he knew…_

________________________________________________________________________

**Hehehe… The whole world has turned upside down. Now Katara's the one who's chasing after Aang. I gotta say, this chapter's suggesting that Aang seems to have lost interest in her. If he stills like her, he could've just kissed her when their faces were so close or he shouldn't have moved away. Haha! I do have a weird imagination. But don't worry. I won't let a powerful relationship vanish into the thin air. Well, hope you'll stay for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hearts' Conflicted

**Do hope you guys'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **What if I owned Avatar???? Hmm…. The story's gonna be suckish if I owned it.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: Hearts' Conflicted**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_"I solemnly hate this putrid place" Azula thought, while trying to struggle in her shackles. She was tied up pretty badly; every struggle leaves a bloody mark on her heels and wrists. Her robes were tattered, her disheveled hair covering most of her face and her shrieks were ear-breaking. "When I'll escape this horrible cell, I swear I'd make all of your lives miserable. To my good-for-nothing brother, to that water tribe peasant who caused my imprisonment, and to that wretched, vile Ava-"_

She stopped in an instant, for the door to her cell opened, revealing a Fire Nation soldier lying on the ground. And his attacker; a teenage boy smirking at Azula.

_"There's something very familiar about that guy," she thought as the boy moved slowly towards her. And then she noticed the boy's dark, stormy grey eyes, and the blue tattoos the runs at his arms, and she knew. "YOU!"_

"Wow! You recognized me," he praised insincerely. "There seems to be some attitude shift, but I guess you'll have to do."

"Why are you here?" she questioned. "Do you want to mock me in my current state or spit at my feet in my lowliness?"

Aang quickly jabbed the chains loose with is bare hands. "You know, you'll have to repay me for your freedom."

Azula was having second thoughts about attacking him. She decided not, for she knew he's too powerful to beat. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'll explain when we've fully escaped," he nudged Azula to follow him. She had no choice but to follow.

They were both silent as they made through the hallway. Suddenly, an alarm broke the silence.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Aang yelled and grabbed her bloody wrist. They ran as fast as they could, and stopped at the sight of 30 firebenders. Azula gasped in horror. She can't possibly take them all, especially in her state. Aang didn't seem to be worried at all, for he wiped every obstacle in the way. He blocked them using earthbending and burned them using firebending. He grabbed her wrists and ran towards the exit.

"You look like the Avatar, you bend like the Avatar but you don't act like the Avatar. What the heck is going on here?"

"Weren't you listening to me before, blockhead?" he snapped. "I'll tell you when we're not running for our lives!"

Azula's mind was racing. _"Ok. It's official. The real Avatar would never say something like that, nor help me out to escape."_

They stopped at the front of the prison, and Aang made a huge wall and set the prison on fire. Azula looked at him in disbelief. She could see a hint of hatred and cruelty in his eyes, and he grinned devilishly.

"Hahahahaha… Hahahahahaha…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed without remorse.

________________________________________________________________________

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Aang yelled, removing him from his dream state.

"Where, who, what, how?" Sokka woke up.

"Ugh, when are the nightmares going to end?" Toph reluctantly got out of the ground.

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara asked wearily.

"Y-Ye-yeah. I-I'm fine," he said. "It's just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sokka remarked and snuggled in his sleeping bag.

Toph yawned and went back to sleep.

Katara didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Look, Katara," Toph scolded. "The guy needs some space! And you're seriously not respecting his boundaries."

"Toph's right, Katara," Aang stated. "I just need some more rest, okay?" He weakly smiled at her.

"Okay," she said and went back to sleep.

Aang slugged in Appa's soft fur, but there's one thought that echoed in his mind. "I can feel Azula escaped from prison and it's all my fault!"

________________________________________________________________________

**Morning**

_"Aang's head has gone haywire!"_ Sokka thought as he witnessed Aang and Toph quarreling.

"Aren't you listening? I said move the rock out!" Toph ordered at him.

"As if I care," Aang yawned.

"MOVE THE ROCK OUT!" she thundered.

With a flip of a wrist, the Avatar moved the rock towards ________, sending the girl flying and landing harshly on the ground.

Enrage, Toph wiped the grime out of her mouth. "Okay. That's it. You want a fight? I'll give you a fight." She went towards Aang but Sokka stopped her.

"Let go off me!" Toph shrieked.

"Don't hurt him," Sokka exclaimed. "He's probably sick because he isn't acting and thinking straight."

Katara motioned slowly to Aang. She touched his forehead. "What are you feeling?"

"I'm none of your business! What are you, my mom?" Aang snorted and walked away.

"You're not going anywhere. We have to talk," she held his arm.

"I don't need any of you're yapping!" he barked and freed himself from her grasp. He stormed out of the grounds and went towards the hallway.

"He totally lost his mind this time," Sokka freed Toph. "What's wrong with him?"

"Whatever's wrong with him, I don't care," she grunted. "He's going to pay for shoving that rock on my face."

"I think we need to ask Guru Pathik for some advice I guess," Katara said.

________________________________________________________________________

"He's gone insane!" Sokka waved his arms hysterically. "I mean, he's clearly not acting like the Aang we know."

The Guru nodded. "I can see your point. Capture him and meet me at he temple's grounds."

"Capture him? Now you're the one who's talking crazy here," Toph huffed.

"Just do as I say. I can probably get him back to normal."

Katara only shrugged. "If you say so."

They left and searched for their friend. "The problem is, where is he?"

Toph placed her hand at the chilly floor. "He's on the grounds actually. Come on! He's about to leave."

They hurried to the stairs and went to the grounds. They were aghast at what they saw. Aang was bending lightning! They stared at Aang; who skillfully manipulated the lightning and annihilated the dummies he created.

"He can bend that crazy blue firebending thingy!" Sokka uttered.

Aang wiped the sweat on his forehead, and saw his friends gapping at him. "This is a private training session you know!" he scuffed. They were moving towards him. "What are you doing? Get back!" he shot lightning aimed at Sokka. Luckily, he dodged it.

"Ugh! Aang! You're in a world of trouble!" Sokka stated as he grabbed Aang with the arm.

"Let me go!" he was about to airbend Sokka out of the way when Katara grabbed his other arm.

"Get off of me!!!" he screamed and tried to get rid of both of them but Toph earthbended his feet flatly on the ground.

_"Sorry we have to do this to you Aang. But I hate to see you acting like this. I want the old Aang back." _Katara said to herself.

"Hold still!" Toph shrieked.

Guru Pathik made his way towards Aang. "You're heart has been troubled lately. And I could see why you're acting this way." He ruffled through his hair and touched his arrow. Aang suddenly stopped struggling. In a few minutes, he fainted.

________________________________________________________________________

Aang's eyes' fluttered, trying to be fully awake. He sat up and saw the guru sitting beside him.

"Life really is confusing, isn't it Aang?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head. "ohhh…. What happened?"

"You've been acting strangely out there for a while."

Aang jerked. He remembered everything. "What! I can't believe- how did I- what did you?"

"Calm down, young Avatar. You don't need to rush on these things."

He wrapped his knees and buried his face on his arms. "I can't believe I tried to hurt my friends."

"Well yes. Everyone's perception may sometimes darken and we can no longer control ourselves. And we sometimes do things that are very against our will," he turned to him. "Look at me, Aang."

Aang shifted his head to face him.

"Everyone, even the Avatar have two different sides. The other one is good. The other, bad. The important thing is what side you want to choose. Keep that in mind, young airbender. And you'll never loose your insight again."

Aang smiled and stood up. "Thank you for your guidance, Guru Pathik." He bowed. "I must leave now. I have some things to fix."

He beamed and nodded. Aang ran towards the grounds and shouted. "Guys! Guys!"

Just then, Toph punched him on the shoulder. "That's for planting the rock on my face."

"Yeah, about that. I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier. I just can't control myself," he apologized.

"It's okay. It isn't entirely you're fault," Katar replied.

"Anyway, I've got some news," he announced. "We have to go now."

Sokka questioned. "Where?"

"We're going to the Fire Nation."

________________________________________________________________________

**Aang's definitely being conquered by his bad side. Hehehe… A symptom of a depressed person. Good thing he's trying to shake it off... Sorry if I've been confusing you with two Aangs…. Anyway, there's going to be special guests next chapter. TANTADADANTADADAAAAAA! It's Shoji, On Ji, Hide and the other Fire Nation school kids of the episode: The Headband! WOOHHOOO! Well, tune in for next chapter!**


	7. filler

_**Sorry guys but I'm really sick... I have flu (sure hope it's not Influenza AH1N1)… I almost got banned in using the computer… But I'll still be updating…**_

_**Hehehe…**_

_**Keep on reading!**_

_**------ xtremesweetness-----**_


	8. Chapter 7: Old Friends, Old Enemies

**Disclaimer: **Why should I own Avatar? If Bill Gates or Oprah Winfrey can't own Avatar, then why should I? I just own my ridiculous fanfics and posters of Avatar. There's nothing else…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: Old Friends, Old Enemies**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Remind me again why we're going to the Fire Nation," Sokka queried.

"Because Azula broke out of that mental health facility slash prison," Aang replied.

Toph crinkled her nose. "How can you be so sure?"

"I have a feeling in the pit of my gut."

"And you propose that your gut can't possibly be wrong?" she snorted.

"I don't know, okay?" he exclaimed. His attention went back to Appa. He held the reins tightly. "I just don't know."

"Well, I do hope your gut knows what its feeling" Sokka winced. Momo kept on scrambling on Aang's bag.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We're back at the Fire Nation. Great," Toph groaned. They were walking down the aisles of the Fire Nation. There were a couple of persons staring at them. Probably because of their Earth Kingdom clothes.

"Come on. It can't be that bad," Katara cheered her up. "At least we can get to see all our friends here again."

"And by friends you mean Zuko and Mai?" she stated.

"Shut up you two," Sokka silenced. "I can't stand it with you two are bickering."

"Like you two never bicker," Toph pertained to Katara and Sokka.

He glared at her.

They continued walking.

"This place is quite different than the last time we went here," Aang chimed in.

"Kuzon?" a voice called out.

_"I recognize that voice,"_ Aang thought and turned around to find out who said it.

He saw a couple of kids chuckling with glee, some of them gapped at him with their eyes in utter disbelief. Of course, Aang knew them. They were all happy to see…

"Kuzon!" On Ji ran and wrapped her arms around him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey. Don't keep him all to yourself," Shoji smiled, happy to see his friend. He made a hand to hand, chest to chest pump with Aang (this is how boy teenagers at the Fire Nation greeted each other). "It's so nice to see you again. Man, you grew taller!"

Aang nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks. You grew taller too."

"It's Kuzon! It's Kuzon!" the schoolgirls squealed.

"Aaahhh… then again, Aang has garnered another batch of fan girls," Sokka muttered.

"(sigh). Girls. I'm ashamed to be one," Toph remarked.

"Remember us?" Khan and Khin waved and made another hand to hand, chest to chest gesture with Aang.

"Of course. I remember you guys. In fact, I remember all of you," Aang claimed. "Why would I forget you?"

On Ji stepped forward. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, why do you have those tattoos on your arms?"

"Yeah. And where's your headband?" Lin asked.

_"Busted!" _Aang's mind was racing. _"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? If they'll find out who I really am, they're gonna hate me for lying." _He backed away but Toph stopped him.

"You should better tell them the truth. It's the best and the only way," she told him.

"What truth?" Miaki questioned.

Aang turned to his ex-schoolmates and took a deep breath. "My name isn't Kuzon and I'm not from the colonies. My real name's Aang." He raised his bangs to reveal his arrow. "And I'm the Avatar."

"WOAH!!!! YOU"RE THE AVATAR!!!!!!" Shoji, Hiyuri, Khan, Khin and Ayatsu broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell us?!?" Miaki shrieked.

Aang rubbed the back of my head nervously. "I can't te-"

"I thought the Avatar's bald," a small girl said.

"It's a funny story actual-"

"So you're the Avatar? Did you really take the Fire Lord's bending away?" a group of boys asked.

"Well, I kinda did," he said lamely.

There were a lot of generous whispers.

The other students were still staring at him in utter disbelief. On Ji's still trying to digest everything he confessed.

"Oh my gosh! We already met the Avatar before we even knew it!" a girl yelped.

"He even threw us a dance party! Thanks by the way. It was AWESOME!"

"Would you mind throwing another one tonight?" a girl asked him.

The students screamed with excitement.

"Is it okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah it is!" Yiu told me.

A boy with a big topknot nodded. "It's our class field trip today and this time, we don't have any teachers tagging along!"

A lot of Woohoohs and Hurrahs broke in.

"Is that why you guys are wondering around outside the school?"

"YES!" they said victoriously.

"Dance with me!" a girl squealed.

"No! This time he's dancing with me!" another girl opposed.

"You're all delusional. He's dancing with me tonight!"

In just a few minutes, an idiotic war between the girl population formed.

"Wait! Stop it you guys," On Ji reprimanded. "We'll worry 'bout who gets to dance with Ku- I mean Aang here. But tonight's the dance party, right? And the teachers will accompany us home tonight! We can't get caught having another dance party. We're getting detention for life!"

"Unless Aang talks to the headmaster or any of the teachers," a boy from the back shouted. "They can't say no coz' he's the Avatar."

"So there's going to be a party?"

"Yup! You got that right!"

"YEAH!" everyone roared. "WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER DANCE PARTY!!!!"

"_Okay… not expecting that," _Aang thought. Suddenly, someone tugged his collar.

"Can we talk to you for a sec," Sokka told him. They moved a few feet away from the ecstatic group of students.

"We are not throwing another one of your stupid parties," Sokka told him.

"Why not? It's going to be fun," Aang reasoned. "Even you guys had fun last time. It's been a long time since I saw them and I'm-"

The warrior shook his head. "No. I don't want any off-course detours."

"Come on Sokka, it's only for a day," his sister sided.

"We can already be chasing Azula back to mental health facility instead of having a dance party! And you guys actually approve of this?"

Toph and Katara nodded. "It's not a big deal. Besides, I want to see all those tripping, falling and stepping on each other's foot-"

"Why isn't anyone listening to me?!?"

"Please, Sokka! If you'll let us, I'll promise to cook you that grilled turkey you always wanted," Katara pleaded.

"Hmm… What the heck? Okay Aang, You've got one day to throw that party. But no more detours," he gave in.

"Thanks Sokka!" Aang yelped and turned to his other friends. "Okay guys! It's settled."

"HURRRRAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

"But how's the headmaster going to react if I told him the truth?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Almighty Avatar, please spare me from your wrath," the headmaster pleaded, kneeling in front of Aang's feet. "I beg for your forgiveness. I didn't know that you were the Avatar. I beg you, please. I am just a humble official of an educational system."

"Now that's saying sorry," Toph grinned.

"Please get up," Aang told him and helped him up. "It's okay. Everything's fine."

"I will do everything you say, just please don't hurt me and sack me from my job," he begged.

"So you'll do everything the Avatar says, huh?" Toph asked.

"And you're very willing to do it?" Katara queried.

"And that includes throwing an enormous party inside the school premises?" Sokka questioned.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'll do anything you ask."

"Well, then. It seems that we have a deal."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's get this party started!!!!" a boy yelled.

"WOOHOOOO!!!!!" everybody squealed and went straight to the dance floor.

"Ugh. This is one of the most stupid things we've ever done," Sokka commented.

"Quit being a joy killer, Sokka," Toph sipped her orange juice. "Just have fun like Aang told us."

"And how could I possibly ha- Ooooohhhhhh….. Delicious meat!" Sokka ran towards the table filled with food.

Toph shook her head and continued drinking her juice.

"Hey," Shoji whispered to Aang.

"Hey," he replied.

"Look at them," he pointed to a group of teachers. "They must be more bummed than ever."

Aang grinned devilishly. "I've got a solution." He ran towards the center and shouted. "Hey! Isn't it unfair that only the kids are having fun?"

"YEAH!!!" the teenagers screamed.

"Do we want them to have fun?"

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" the students yelled louder. "DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!"

"Ugh. They're taunting us," Ms. Kwan whispered to the headmaster.

"What kind of teacher would like to dance?" the headmaster whimpered. Suddenly, the school's music teacher settled on the dance floor and made surprisingly good moves!

The students cheered. "UH-HUH! OH YEAH! UH-HUH! UH-HUH!"

The guards just shrugged and followed his example. They made terrific spins, horrible hip shakes and fantastic hand shakes. The other teachers followed.

"Hey! Ms. Kwan! Would you like to dance?" a tall boy from the back voiced out.

"MS. KWAN! MS. KWAN! MS. KWAN! MS. KWAN" the students cheered.

Ms. Kwan looked down.

"Headmaster, sir! Why won't you ask Ms. Kwan to the dance floor? Come on! You know you want to!" another student called.

"Eeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" the students remarked.

"If only the Avatar isn't in our presence, I would definitely have given you all detention," the headmaster said to himself.

Ms. Kwan stood up. "Well, I suppose trying it won't hurt," she slowly made her way to the dance floor along with the other teachers. The headmaster, having no other option, followed her. They tried (emphasis on the tried) to dance but made awkward steps at first until the music teacher taught them to budge and feel the rhythm of the music.

"I can't believe it! Our teachers are dancing!!!!" a girl squealed in excitement

"This is the best day ever!!" the girl beside her clapped her hands.

_"Now this is what I call a party," _Toph snickered. _"Everyone is totally enjoying it, and I can't believe I'm saying this but, the teachers are awesome! Not to mention hilarious, I mean, they can hardly move their butts, well maybe with an exception with the guards and that weird guy! I honestly contradict Sokka. This is the one of the most brilliant ideas we've ever had! Wow, now that guys spinning his head on the table! HA! Though I can't see it, I can tell it's FUNNY! Wow, I never thought that Fire Nation dudes can be party people and good war wagers. Man! I'm hungry! Maybe I'd ought to follow Sokka's example." _She stood up and turned to Katara. "I'll go get some grub." She went to the table and mercilessly pushed Sokka out of her way.

Katara was staring at the boys and girls who were having much more fun than her and Toph. Well, maybe only her. Toph seems to be amused at the people on the dance floor. Her eyes turned to Aang who was still chatting with his friends. The old Aang's back! He's now back to normal. It was a great relief to her that things were finally going well between the two of them. But still, he acted shy around her, which made Katara only more curious. Suddenly, 3 girls blocked Katara's view, 2 of them were asking for Aang to dance with them and the other was asking for his autograph.

_"Ugh! I loathe the sight of girls flirting with him," _Katara thought, not noticing a familiar figure walking towards her.

"Uh, can I join you?" On Ji asked. "The other tables are full."

Katara grunted. On Ji sat.

"So, how long has it been seen you've met the Avatar?" she started the conversation.

"Well, I met him 2 years ago when he was 12," Katara replied.

"How's he like?"

"He's nice, fun, smart, he can sometimes act goofy like my brother but he's serious when it comes to fighting and wars and stuff."

"Being chased around the world is really hard, huh?"

"You can say that again."

"Since when did you and Aang have been together?"

Katara jerked at this question.

"What? No! We're not together!" she defended.

"Oh."

"What makes you say that Aang's my boyfriend?"

"Well, I always got the impression that you like him and he likes you, you know, love."

"Aang's just my best friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she was now irritated at the fire nation girl's countless questions.

On Ji smiled. "But sometimes, best friends can fall in love. You know, best friends can make the best boyfriends."

Katara didn't reply. She was too busy growling at the girls who were dragging Aang to the dance floor, holding him at the most awkward place.

"But you are jealous of the other girls," On Ji remarked.

Katara tilted her head. "Wha- No! No! No! I am NOT jealous. What makes you say that? One of your 'impressions' again?"

On Ji laughed good naturedly. "It's just that you look like you're going to bite the head off those 3 girls."

Katara huffed.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed of. There's nothing wrong in liking your friend," she reasoned.

"But he's, he's just Aang! He's nice, sweet, fun, smart, han- I don't know! He's too-"

"Perfect?"

"No. I can't say his perfect but there are a lot of things that are good about him. He's just too good to be true. And besides, he can choose any girl he wants. And I'm telling you, it won't be me."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea. It's just a feeling…"

"Look. I have to admit. He is cute-"

"HEY!"

"I only said he was cute! Anyway, my point is if you do like him, then tell him now! You might just miss the chance."

"I don't know…"

"Tell him! There's thousands of girls out there, including here, who's madly in love or infatuated with Aang. You've got a lot of competition. It's just my opinion, okay? It's still your choice."

_"My choice,"_ those words echoed in Katara's head.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azula moved towards the cliff, where the Avatar was sitting quietly.

"You wanted to say something to me?" she said.

"You are not to teach me lightning," he said simply.

Azula's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. You are not to teach me lightning again. It stops now."

"Why would I stop?"

"I forgot the fact that my putrid other self can learn, think and feel the same way I do. He learned lightning when you taught me to."

"Change of plans, I presume?"

He nodded. "They're in the Fire Nation right now. Obviously, he can tell what I'm planning to do. But on the bright side, I know just as much on what's going on his mind." He turned to Azula and grinned evilly. "I'm in a mood for playing a little game."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So sorry it took a long time for me to update. I have a pretty hectic schedule… Anyway, thanks to those who added this story to their favorites and those who placed reviews. **

**Katara – Hey? Why is the dance party so short? Aren't Aang and I supposed to dance?**

**Me – Don't worry… next chapter, your POV's going to tell everything about the dance.**

**Aang – Meaning Katara and I danced together?**

**Me – would you like it or not?**

**Katara and Aang – well… I… we… uh…**

**Kataang fans – Yes, Yes, YES!**

**Zutara fans – No, no, NO!**

**Taang fans – No, no, NO!**

**Sukka fans – Oh what the heck? YES!**

**Maiko fans – why should we care? Where's Maiko? WE WANT MAIKO!!!!**

**Me – take it easy. I'll place Maiko in another chapter…**

**Maiko fans – phew…**

**Sokka – Meat! I want more meat-eating scenes! MEAT!**

**Me – Fine. I'll place more meat eating scenes…**

**Sokka – YES!!!!**

**Toph – Uh… where do I fit in this?**

**Me – You're going to persuade everyone who read this to write a review.**

**Toph – You want me to threat them in making a review? SWEET!**

**Me – I didn't say that, I meant –--**

**Toph – HEY! YOU THERE! REVIEW THIS STORY NOW OR I AND THE ENTIRE AVATAR CAST ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU UP FOR THE REST OF YOUR BORING LIVES! I MEAN IT!!! SO REVIEW, YOU DUNDERHEADS!**

**Me – Ooookkkkaaaayyyy… Ple-**

**Hide – Hey! You said last chapter that I would make an appearance here! **

**Me - I was going to but-**

**Hide – No buts! I'm calling Mike and Bryan and sack you for writing this!**

**Me – but… I'm only twelve? I don't have a job –**

**Hide – (throws fireballs) Shut up! I want my appearance by next chapter or you'll be kissing this story good bye!**

**Me – (grabs paper and pencil) Okay! Okay! I'm writing! I'm writing! **


	9. Chapter 8: 911

**Title: The Other side of Aang**

**Sorry for not updating as for about a 2 months now. I've been pretty busy for a while and due to lack of sleep, I can't think straight. Anyway, I do hope you'll enjoy this, you guys…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its episodes. I'm just an itty bitty fan…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8: 911**

Aang tossed and turned around in his sleep. A band of sweat dripping on his forehead.

_"Umph! Oomph! Get off of me!" a woman cried, shoving a hand from her robes._

_"No can do," a teenage girl smirked._

_"GUARDS! GUARDS! HELP!" a man yelped._

_The girl laughed. "I'm so sorry, but all of your precious guards already bid goodbye." She pushed the woman, making her head bump hard on the ground._

_"PLEASE! DON"T HURT HER!" the man screamed._

_"Don't worry," a boy walked outside the shadows. "You're next."_

_"N-no! Please don't hurt us! We'll give you anything! I'll give you 10 000 gold pieces if you'll alone," he begged._

_"Hear that, Azula? He says that if we set them free, he'll give us some gold. Isn't that wonderful! Too bad we're not after your money," the boy simpered._

_"Then what do you want from us?"_

_"We just want a couple of things straightened out. I just want a small retribution."_

_"I'm sorry that we no longer welcomed you and hired Xin Fu and the Boulder to go after you, but we did that for we knew it would be the best for our daughter."_

_The boy sneered. "I don't want to waste my energy on you and you're wife. It's not even worth it. Besides, you guys are just a small portion of my plan to kill Aang. I just want you to do me a small favor."_

_"W-what is i-it?"_

_The girl forwarded, thrusting her right hand and pulled it back, creating a big fireball. She snickered. "Goodbye."_

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Aang awoke in fright. _I recognize those voices. No! It can't be! _ He panted as his mind was racing. _Toph's parents are in danger!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm so sorry that was too short! That was the shortest chapter I've ever made! I just gave you a hint where Aang and the gang are going next. If you didn't catch that… well, better read it again until it hits you. Keep on reading! (I hope)**

**Now inviting A.T.L.A characters to help me get reviews.**

**xtremesweetness: **uhh…Anyone out there who wants to help me?

(lizards ran, rats squeaks and grasshoppers sing)

**xtremesweetness: **ooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy… now what?

**Toph: ** Do you actually think anyone's gonna review this chapter? It's so short and it doesn't actually have any thing except teenagers hurting my parents.

**Katara: **I thought we're supposed to help her get reviews, not discourage people from reviewing or worse, reading it.

**xtremesweetness: **Yeah, but it's kinda true. But I do hope someone's gonna review this. I'm just happy that I got time to update at least one story. I'm seriously tired of not getting any sleep.

**Haru: **Aww… I'll help you. Please review this story!

**xtremesweetness: **wait… how did you… You weren't even… where… oh forget it. Just review please. Thanks!


End file.
